The Group of 8
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall/Lucy Kendall/Jo James/Lucy James/Stephanie Carlos/Stephanie Carlos/Camille Logan/Jo Logan/Camille


**A/N This is something I saw on vine and I thought I would make it big time rush style. It is part of a vine and some of my imagination. The vine is by Thomas Carpino and the vine is white guys be like… this one shot is kind of like an eight some. If you don't like smut then don't read. Remember this is FANFICTION so if it doesn't turn out the way you want, then don't hate. Sorry for the many POV changes. **

**Pairings: Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, Logan/Camille, and James/Lucy. Mostly Kendall and Jo, but others will come in as well. There is a little bit of Kendall/Lucy but mostly one sided, there is Carlos/Camille and James/Stephanie, and Logan/Jo. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Jo's Pov**

Tonight was going to be perfect. Kendall is the sweetest guy ever. And we have been active for three months now. After dating for a year and a half, we finally became active, and we both lost it to each other.

Kendall called me and said, "Jo come over to my apartment, it is the guys and girls. Make sure to wear something that I can get on the floor, I want to fuck you so bad, and I am craving you. My dick is waiting. It is getting a little hard, because I can see you. Look." Kendall shoved the camera into his pants, and wow. I said, "Don't worry, just get ready for later."

Kendall said, "We will fuck off of a chair, a couch, and we will fuck standing up. I will make sure that you will get so fucking wet, and melt into putty while you ride me. I can't wait for a fucking blow job. I will cum into your mouth so fucking hard. I want to stick my fingers into your pussy. I want to feel your vagina around my dick. I know I sound dirty right now, but you fucking make me want to bring out the dirty side of me. I just want to make the couch rock, and I want to make you moan my name out, and make you groan and talk dirty to me. Jo I will see you in twenty minutes."

Kendall hung up, and I could see him trying to get all hard for me. When I showed up in an almost coverless two part dress, with a lingerie underneath, James awed at me. Logan was fucking Camille against the wall, and Carlos was working on Stephanie on the chair. I guess this is why Kendall wanted me here. I feel like I am cheating on Kendall by looking at Logan and Carlos. Logan's butt is so small, but his dick isn't. Carlos has a medium sized butt, but a small dick. James and Rachael are next. James has a small butt, and a huge dick, but Kendall has the biggest. Kendall can fucking stick that in two girls at once and he will still have a little bit of room left. I kissed Kendall when I saw him. Kendall picked me up, and I wrapped by arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the couch. James was on the floor, Carlos was on the chair, and Logan was on the wall. Kendall had broken the kiss and said, "Thanks baby."

I looked at his dick, and it was so huge I could see it through his tight jeans. I kissed him again, and I pulled his shirt off, and I felt him start to grind into me. Kendall had his shirt off, and then he said, "Jo suck my nipples." I sucked each one, and as I was doing that, Kendall pulled my shirt off. He started to pull me away, and he started to work his way around my lingerie. Kendall kissed my neck, and he left four hickeys. Kendall said, "Babe I just you know need everyone to know that you are mine, and that I marked my territory all over you." Kendall's friend was tickling my thigh. I said, "Ken, I think your friend wants to join." Kendall said, "He can wait."

I then felt Kendall start to take off the lingerie. I was left in a bra. Kendall unhooked that, and he started to tease my chest area. He kissed all over, and licked all over. I just held his head, and I guided him to where I wanted pleasure. Kendall obeyed. I then started to unbuckle his jeans. Kendall pulled my hands away and he said, "I want to see you first. He left it unbuckled. I kept my hands on his hips. Kendall started to dip his and into the second part of my dress. I could feel him get harder. I felt him take off my shoes and earrings. Kendall attacked my neck again, and he grabbed my butt as he continued to kiss me. I pulled his belt buckle off, and Kendall stripped me of my clothes. I was just in my underwear. Kendall started to French kiss me. He had then started to get a little bit harder. I then moved my hands to his buckle and then I pulled his jeans down a little bit, and then his cock started to stick out.

I knew Kendall had only had me, so there was no way of me getting an STD. I just felt him stripping me. I pulled his jeans off, and I pulled his boxers off, and he was dripping wet. I just felt drips on my thighs, and Kendall shoved his dick into my mouth. I sucked for about 7 minutes before he came. Kendall was just so hot. His bangs dropped in front of his eyes. I pushed them off to the side. I kissed Kendall, and then he started to open my legs. Kendall fingered me, and gave me a hand job. Kendall shoved his head up there and started to lick me. After all of his licking, he shoved his dick into me. Kendall had one leg off the edge of the couch, and the other one really high. Kendall spread my legs out. He balanced himself on the couch, and he started to thrust into me. He kissed me to take my mind off of that. Kendall is just a great guy.

I kissed his neck, and I felt Kendall grab my breasts, and then he started to moan. he said, "Jo talk dirty to me."

I said, "KENNNNNNNNNNNYYY FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME, FUCK ME SO I FALL WEAK TO MY KNEES. FUCK ME SO HARD I CAN FEEL THE CUM COME OUT OF MY MOUTH. KEN, CUM INSIDE ME. I WANT TO BE ABLE TO LICK THE CUM OFF OF YOUR DICK."

Kendall said, "Jo keep it coming."

I said, "KENDALL KEEP IT COMING, I WANT YOU TO SLAM THAT HUGE COCK INSIDE ME, and MAKE ME RIDE YOU. I WANT YOU TO THRUST INTO ME."

Kendall started to drip a little bit into me. He then shot a lot of cum into me. He then pulled out and I licked the cum off of his penis. Kendall said, "Let me touch our nipples." Kendall touched them together, and then he said, "Rub our bodies together."

I rubbed against his sexy body. I could feel is tight muscles. His hockey muscles had shown, and I just kissed above his penis. Kendall had then said. You make me very horny."

**A/N all of this is happening at the same time.**

**Camille's Pov**

As I was having sex with Logan against the wall, I could hear Jo yelling aloud, for Kendall to do things. Kendall and Jo were just in love. Kendall honestly goes to her apartment three times a week. Well since Jo turned 19, her dad left LA, so Kendall can't get yelled at for being at Jo's, so he stays there as often as he can.

Logan started to lift me up and rip off my tank top. Logan ripped off my bra, and then I pulled off his white tee shirt with blue stripes. Logan had started to kiss me roughly. He kissed down my neck, and he kissed my earlobe. Logan started to suck roughly on my neck. He left a few hickeys, and then I unbuckled his pants. He then took his hands and massaged my breasts. A couple moans escaped my mouth, and I pulled his shorts down. Logan pulled my denim jeans off. I was just in my panties, and Logan was then stripped of his boxers. I saw Logan's dick. He wasn't small, but it wasn't as large as James', or Kendall's. I haven't looked at Kendall's, or James', but Jo told me that Kendall was the longest out of the four. I heard from Lucy that James was pretty damn big, but not as big as Kendall. Kendall was as big as a forearm. I wonder how Jo took it all in. maybe she didn't, maybe she didn't truly satisfy Kendall's needs. Wait I like Kendall. After Logan fucked me I suggested we all switch partners.

**Lucy's Pov**

As I was making out with James, before we got intimate, we could hear Jo yell out to Kendall. I still kind of liked him, but Jo had him first. I heard he was pretty damn long. Jo had him now, he was all hers. Camille suggested that we all switch partners and I wanted to switch so I had Kendall, but Jo was too attached to Kendall to switch. As James thrusted into me, all I could think of was, what if it were Kendall going inside me. If Kendall was in me, it would feel like heaven. I would be seeing Jo glaring at me, and as I would touch him, she would push me off, and hold onto Kendall. James asked me, "You wish it was Kendall?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Jo was holding him as tight as possible. Kendall held onto Jo, and I said, "Well I agree with Camille, we should switch partners, I mean, how do we know if we really have feelings for one another, if all we do is stay with our significant other, what would happen if we switched, would we still feel the same about our boy/girlfriends. I think we should switch. Jo and Kendall looked like lost puppies and they nodded no. Stephanie said, "Come on guys lets just switch once, and if it doesn't feel right, you can stop."

Eventually Camille got everyone to agree. Kendall would fuck me, I'm happy. Kendall only wanted Jo, but oh well he gets me. Jo is with Logan, Camille is with Carlos, and James is with Stephanie.

As I started with Kendall, he just went insanely rough with me. He said, "You're not Jo, so I go different on you."

Kendall didn't really care about satisfying me he just wanted it done with. Kendall wasn't very nice. He didn't care that I was hurting. Kendall made me bleed when he went into me, because he was so long. I said, "Kendall stop I'm bleeding."

Kendall said, "So train yourself to me, Jo already has. You're not my girlfriend, so I don't have to go easy on you. If you were Jo, I would make sure you were okay, but you are not Jo, I don't care about you."

Kendall's words hurt, but I just ignored them. Kendall was super mean right now. Kendall wished I was Jo. He didn't kiss me at all, he just slammed into me, and caused me to bleed. He went in too hard.

**Jo's Pov**

I was supposed to have sex with Logan, because Lucy took Kendall, only because Camille wanted to switch partners. Someone else was going to have his nice warm dick around them. Logan was nice, but he wasn't as bad as Kendall. Kendall talked dirty to me, to pleasure me. Logan just tried to rub me. When Logan went into me, I could not release, only Kendall can make me do that. Logan asked, "Hey are you okay?"

I said, "Honestly no, I just want my guy Kendall."

Logan said, "Listen, we can stop."

I thanked him for being so nice. Poor Lucy she got the angry side of Kendall, and he doesn't care about a thing when he is angry. I looked at Camille, and Carlos would not go into her, he said, "I only go into Stephanie."

**Stephanie's Pov**

I heard Carlos say I only want to be in Stephanie, Camille. I cant be inside you. He is so sweet. James wanted to go inside me, but I wouldn't let him. I said the same reason Carlos had for not going into Camille.

**Jo's Pov**

The reason I didn't release was because Logan couldn't satisfy me with his tiny penis, I've been so used to Kendall that Logan's was like the size of my middle finger. Eventually everyone was done, so we all got dressed. Lucy was silently crying, and James asked, "Why are you crying Lucy?"

Lucy said, "Well Kendall acted like a jackass when we were going at it."

Kendall said, "It's called get used to a big cock, it's not my fault that you bled. I only care about Jo, and unlike you, learn how to take in bigger." He was mad. I had to snap him out of it. I took my hand, and grasped his face, and then I kissed him for a good time until he kissed me back. Once I broke apart, I noticed that he was the nice Kendall Knight.

Lucy said, "Well you are the only one I know that can fit into two girls at once."

Kendall said calmly, "You were awful, I just wish Jo was with me instead."

Logan said, "Kendall Jo couldn't release when I went into her."

I said, "Because I was with Kendall for so long, I've been used to him and big member, and you just weren't long enough to satisfy me."

Carlos said, "I didn't fuck Camille."

Stephanie said, "I didn't fuck James." We asked why, and they told us that they refused to do it with others.

Lucy said, "So basically you're saying that two guys could fit into Jo at once."

I said, "Lucy stop getting mad at Kendall for something that your body did, it's not his fault he is well endowed."

Kendall blushed, and then he said, "Thanks baby, you are so sexy in bed."

Kendall started to kiss my neck, and Carlos said, "Stop having sex."

I pulled away from Kendall, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. We all sat down, and Kendall put me in his lap. I could feel his dick so Kendall had to reposition. Kendall started to touch my hips, and played with the hem of the boxer shorts he let me borrow. As James was telling us a story, Lucy glares at us, and Kendall was massaging my hips. He whispered in a voice that only I could hear, "Once we are alone, I am going to get all of your clothes to the floor, and have my way with you."

Logan said, "Kendall knock it off." Kendall held me while my arms draped over his neck. My legs were in his lap, and his arm was around my waist, and the other was massaging my hip. I kissed him, for a few seconds then I pulled away.

It was just then when we got a phone call asking us all if we wanted to be on bachelor pad, and we needed a partner. I immediately grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it.

The rules are you compete in challenges, boys and girls. If you win the challenge you have immunity, and if you are the first to lose then you have to go towards the elimination box. Then the most voted pair goes as well. The person with immunity gets to get rid of whoever is in the box.

When we got there, Kendall and I picked out our room right away, and we got a huge room with an amazingly soft bed. We saw the guys, the girls, Jennifer blonde, Jennifer curly, and Jennifer brown, Jett, Wally Dooley, and Dak Zevon. Wally or Wayne- Wayne tried flirting with me, but Kendall stopped him, by jumping in and saying something about him being my boyfriend, and how Wally should go hit on a Jennifer. After, we ended up losing, Kendall just kissed me, and kissed me until his mom made us separate. Well at least Carlos and Stephanie, won.

**A/N I hope you like this. **


End file.
